zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kbwwe21/Z.A.P. 76
Hello, my fellow Zootopians! Prepare to get Z.A.P.ped! It's time for this week's edition of the Zootopia Appreciation Post, or Z.A.P. for short. Every Saturday, I'm gonna be posting a different Zootopia-related topic that we can all discuss. For today's topic, I would like to talk about the things I didn't like or things I would have changed in Zootopia. For the past year and a half, I've been talking about what we like about Zootopia. Well, today, I wanted to talk about what I would have changed about it. First, why does Bellwether hate predators so much? I think she's a very sadistic villain and all, but her hatred can't just stem from Lionheart's mistreatment of her. I think it would have helped if we had seen some kind of backstory for her, like a childhood flashback or something. Then she could have been a perfect foil to Judy. Or maybe she was power-hungry and used her discriminatory mindset to further her agenda. Either way, I still think that she is the most sinister Disney villain I've ever seen. Second, why was the savage tiger that scared Nick at Cliffside Asylum naked? All of the other inmates were clothed. There was also a bear, but we only saw the front half of him, so he could have been wearing pants or shorts at least. A possible reason could be to make the tiger look more feral, but that doesn't make sense to me. There is a way to make a clothed animal look feral. The most logical reason I can think of is that the doctors were possibly trying to perform a urine or stool sample on the tiger, but it got aggressive and they just left his pants off until he calmed down. Third, what's the backstory on Doug? We find out that he's the one who's been sniping the predators, but he's only shown prominently for, like, two minutes. I wanted to know what his connection to Bellwether was. Are they colleagues, a couple? And why do him, Woolter, Jesse, the sheep cops, and the ram have rectangular pupils? Bellwether, Sharla, and Gareth are shown with normal eyes. Maybe they're of different species? Fourth, why do the eyes of the savage predators vary? When Manchas went savage, his eyes stayed the same, except for his irises getting brighter and developing slit pupils. When Emmitt turned, his eyes barely had sclera and his pupils were large. The same with bears and wolves. I would have made it so all of their eyes looked the same, so if an animal turned, it would have slit pupils, regardless of the species. Or maybe the serum affects their eyes differently. Fifth, I've found evidence that the Night Howler serum does not revert an animal to its primitive instincts. It just increases their aggression and violence, renders them incoherent, and causes them to hallucinate. So, why do the victims walk and/or run on all fours? I theorize that the reason could be like in the movie Quarantine. In the movie, a bunch of people get this sickness that makes them violent, enraged, and incoherent. Once, the sickness starts to take over, the victim drops to the ground and starts convulsing. After they succumb to it, they run around on all fours, because they forget they can walk upright. So, maybe the serum has a similar effect on the victim's body. And finally, why did Nick pretend to kill Judy by biting her neck? The serum is supposed to make the victim violent and aggressive, not bloodthirsty. Otherwise, that caribou that was attacked would have been a whole lot worse. And when Nick tore apart the stuffed deer, if you watch it in slow motion, you'll notice that he actually holds the deer with his front teeth and hands, and tears it apart with his toe claws. Maybe he thought "killing" her with a bite would look more convincing? However, in the Junior Novel, after Bellwether says, "Bye bye, bunny", it says that Nick pounces on Judy and pins her to the ground as she screams. Personally, I would have liked this outcome better. I still love Zootopia, and I think we, as fans, should be grateful for the masterpiece it is. So, what do you guys think? Sound off in the comments below! Category:Blog posts